


In Dreams

by A_Writing_Pen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writing_Pen/pseuds/A_Writing_Pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric’s letter made stepping into the Fade and all of its blasphemy sound like a brisk walk through a Hightown courtyard during the chantry explosion, and now this man that walked through dreams and so nonchalantly stepped out of Fenris’s life, despite his protestations, returned with such an absurd ease he could hardly believe it had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

In dreams I have watched it spin 

Seen the violent crack of atoms where all light comes 

In dreams I have seen Aesop's kin 

Just the carcass of a man now alone inside his skin 

\- Ben Howard, _In Dreams_

 

Fenris woke in the darkness to the sound of Hawke’s loud snoring beside him. The speed with which they had returned to normalcy, or at least what could be normal with the lives they lead, was bewildering. Only a few weeks since Hawke returned from his time with the Inquisition and Fenris already felt like no time had passed in his absence. Practically since Hawke first walked through the door in the small shack Fenris had been living in while hunting slavers, they settled into their old routines; they ate together, fought together, and slept in the small hovel with more peace than they had ever had in Kirkwall. As with routine, Hawke was already taking up most of the bed and waking Fenris in the middle of the night with his loud snoring, but compared to the quiet months he had spent alone he preferred the sound and discomfort.

He knew little of what actually happened at Adamant, he had only Varric’s sordid retelling which was unreliable at best and utterly untrue at worst, and the few things Hawke would say about the battle but not what happened after. Varric’s letter made stepping into the Fade and all of its blasphemy sound like a brisk walk through a Hightown courtyard during the chantry explosion, and now this man that walked through dreams and so nonchalantly stepped out of Fenris’s life, despite his protestations, returned with such an absurd ease he could hardly believe it had happened..

There had been some trouble in the beginning; they fought, Fenris venting his anger at being left behind and Hawke still unable to let go fully of the guilt that drove him leave. He knew he said things, terrible things he doubted even Hawke could forgive, but he could not recall what they were. But once the anger in his voice passed, Hawke was still there and that was what mattered. Curled on his side of the bed, Fenris reached to touch Hawke’s back—

 

He woke in the middle of the night, in darkness and silence, and reached for the other side of the bed that he knew was empty. It was too dark it was too dark to see, but Fenris had long ago memorized every inch of the space, part survival instinct and part natural occurrence when living in a small space for any set of time. His gauntlets, after tearing Varric’s letter, were harshly thrown on the small table by the bed with the red favor still tied to one. Torn pieces of parchment were scattered across the floor and the bed from where he had left them after airing his rage then grief. Once the light crept in he would have to face the emptiness of the room, but for now all he wanted was to sleep and chase dreams that would never return.


End file.
